Se descube toda la verdad
by Herms Malfoy
Summary: ¿James y Lily vivos y harry lo sabe? ¿Quies son Tom y Ana Potter? Capitulo unico Puede q mas adelante aga una continuacion Dejad Review


**∞ SE DESCUBRE LA VERDAD ∞**

**≤≤≤**** CAPITULO1: RENCUENTROS Y VERDADES ≥≥≥**

"Harry corre, espabila tía Katy nos esta esperando para celebrar tu cumpleaños –dijo una niña de unos 6 años de pelo pelirrojo y unos ojos almendra, que estaba empujando a su hermano gemelo, pero este sin embargó tenia el pelo alborotado y unos ojos verde esmeraldas, aparte de una cicatriz en forma de rayo

"Ana, para no tan rápido que me tiraras al suelo, y te recuerdo que también es tu cumpleaños –le recordó el chico que de tanto empujones estaba apunto de caerse en el suelo, hasta que ¡Plaff! Los dos cayeron al suelo y se echaron a reir

* * *

" Harry no quiero que te vayas a vivir con esos muggles, te sentirás solo –sollozaba Ana abrazándose a Harry, en estos momentos los dos hermanos tenían 9 años

" Venga Ana peque sabes que lo hago por ti esos hombres malos van detrás de mí y si estas conmigo te puede pasar algo y acuérdate que tenemos nuestros sueños y sabrás siempre como estoy –le tranquilizaba Harry

" Harry tienes razón" dijo Ana secándose las lagrimas de la cara" y otra cosa no me llames peque –se quejo Ana y los dos se pusieron a reír

* * *

" ¿Harry que tal tu primer la primera semana Hogwarts? –le pregunto su hermana abrazándole.

" ¡Genial! Todo es muy interesante... excepto pociones, el Prof. Sanpe me odia" dijo la última frase con cara de fastidio." me gustaría que tú también hubieras venido –acabo diciendo un tanto triste.

" No te preocupes a mí me lo enseñara todo tía Katy" dijo Ana "¿ya as empezado con la nueva generación de merodeadores? –Pregunto intrigada

" No, no es lo mismo sin ti" dijo Harry" si no están los dos Potter's no hay merodeadores –acabo diciendo decidido" Por cierto ¿Cómo están ellos?

* * *

" Albus, Katy a sido atacada" dijo Remus que estaba junto a Sirius en la oficina del director informándole lo que acababa de pasar

" ¿Y como esta ella y Ana? –pregunto un tanto preocupado

" Katy... ella a muerto y con repacto a Ana ella esta en la enfermería del colegio – dijo Sirius en un tono triste

" No me puedo creer que Katy... por suerte Ana esta bien. Creo que es hora de que le dijo a Harry que tiene una hermana gemela

" Tienes razón, nosotros vamos a ver como esta Ana –dijo Sirius

" Espera voy con vosotros –dijo el director levantándose de la silla

En esos momentos en la torre de chicos de griffindor, concretamente en la de 6 curso un chico se despierto sobresaltado y se puso a recordar lo que acababa de soñar

" Ana! –Chillo al recordarlo todo y rápido se puso los anteojos para salir corriendo dirección a la enfermería

Al llegar allí, ve que en unas de las camas había una chica pelirroja llorando en silencio.

" Ana –susurro el chico acercándose a l chica

" Harry tía... tía Katy... a muerto por mi culpa –sollozaba Ana

" Peque sabes que no es verdad, todo es culpa de esa cara de serpiente, acuérdate de lo que me dijiste cuando o me culpaba de la muerte de Cedric –dijo Harry abrazando a su hermana para tranquilizarla

" La muerte de alguien no es culpa de nadie, solo es un paso mas para una nueva vida" dijeron los dos a la vez

" Tienes razón –dijo Ana limpiándose las lagrimas de la cara" ¿y cuantas veces té e dicho que no me llames peque? Acuérdate que tenemos la misma edad

" No me acuerdo, perdí la cuenta cuando o teníamos 7 años, pero aunque seas 100 años más grande que yo siempre serás mi peque –dijo el muchacho todo decidido

" Harry eres un caso perdido –dijo negando con la cabeza

" Ya, pero aun así me quieres –dijo Harry decidido

" Aish! Este chico nunca cambiara" murmuro Ana" ¿qué te parece si vamos a la cocina? Con todo lo que a pasado no e comido nada.

" De acuerdo así te presento a Dobby –dijo Harry ayudando a su hermana a salir de la cama.

" ¿Dobby¿El elfo domestico que por poco te mata salvándote la vida? –pregunto Ana.

" El mismo" contesto Harry riendo y se fueron para la cocina

Al cabo de 30 minutos

" Ana peque ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto Sirius nada mas entrar en la enfermería, para poco después darse cuenta que hay no había nadie" Remus, Albus Ana no esta" dijo el animago preocupado

" ¿Cómo que no esta? –pregunto Remus intrigado

" lo que sientes, aunque... Remus tu olfato es mucho más desarroyado que el mío, confírmame si el olor que siento no es de… – pero esa frase nunca fue terminada

" ¡Harry eres un cabezota! Los Cannon no valen para nada, son mucho mejor los Falcons" se escucho una voz de chica al final del pasillo

" Ana, los Cannon son malos, si, pero son los mejores –le reprocho Harry" Si no pregúntaselo al señor "yo"se"todo"del"quiddich" y te dará la misma respuesta que yo

" Lo ves asta tu mismo te contradices diciendo que son malos" le dijo Ana chillando" y ese que tu dices esta mas loco que tu

" Yo no me contradijo en nada, tu sabes que desde pequeño siempre e sido de los Cannons, ahora no me voy a cambiar de equipo solo por que tengan una mala racha" dijo pasando por al lado de los tres mayores sin darse cuenta, en cambio esos tres los estaban mirando sorprendidos e intrigados ya que no sabían quien era el hombre del cual hablaban – y peque podrías bajar un poco la voz vas a despertar todo el castillo

" Harry no me llames peque estoy cansada ya de repetírtelo –se quejo Ana" y también por lo que tengo entendido las salas comunes están bastante lejos de aquí así que no se les puede despertar, si se despierta alguien seria Snivellus que las mazmorras están mas cercas pero eso es imposible ya que por lo menos están a 2 Km. de aquí –contesto Ana" ¿y ahora que me acuerdo que haces aquí? Con la hora que es tendrías que estar durmiendo

" Ana me sorprende de que no te acuerdes que hoy es Jueves" dijo Harry dramatizando un poco

" ¡Es verdad hoy teníamos la conexión con los sueños y es el día que nos veíamos! Se me había olvidado –dijo la chica frotándose la nuca

" ¿Y cuando no se te olvida a ti algo? Si no durmieras haría tiempo que no sabría de ti –dijo Harry riendo

" a nosotros lo que nos gustaría saber es como sabéis del uno del otro –se escucho la voz de Sirius por detrás

" PADDY – chillaron los gemelos al darse la vuelta y ver al animago

" Sirius tiene razón ¿cómo es que sabéis del uno del otro? Yo mismo vi como Dambeldore os echaba el hechizo desmemorizador –dijo Remus que estaba al lado del animago

De repente los dos Potter se miraron el uno al otro, acababan de sentir una energía conocida, sin decir una palabra asintieron con la cabeza como si se hubieran hablado telepáticamente

" tenéis que saber que tanto los hechizos desmemorizador, la poción de la verdad o la maldición asesina no afecta de ninguna manera a los herederos de Giffindor, aunque esta ultima te deja una cicatriz en forma de rayo y el poder solo se puede utilizar una vez" dijo Harry

" Entonces ¿cómo... como es que James fue asesinado con el Abra Kedabra? El también era heredero de Griffindor –pregunto el director.

Esa escena se le haya raro a todo el mundo ya que normal mente el que explicaba lo que pasaba era el mismo director, en este caso era los jóvenes al director y a los dos adultos

" ¿Harry se lo explicamos nosotros o lo llevamos con ese par? Estoy segura que nos estarán esperando –le pregunto Ana a su hermano.

" que se lo explique ese par –dijo Harry acercándose mas a su hermana" así de paso les podemos dar un "pequeño" susto a Paddy, Remus y Dumbeldore –dijo Harry en un susurro solo para que su hermana lo pudiera escuchar

" ¿Chicos podéis contestar la pregunta e Dambeldore? –dijo Sirius

" mirad ya es hora de que sepáis toda la verdad" dijo Harry en tono serio" aunque nosotros no somos los mas adecuados para hacerlo

" En la casa de los gritos hay dos personas las cuales os lo explicaran mejor –continuo Ana para después salir de la enfermaría junto a Harry haciendo una señal para que los 3 adultos le siguiera.

Durante el camino a la casa de los gritos nadie decía nada, los adultos por que no sabían con quien se encontrarían y los gemelos Potter's estaban pensando que broma hacer ahora que de nuevo estaban juntos e iban a formar la nueva generación de merodeadores, como habían planeado desde que eran pequeños

" Harry, Ana!" sintieron los cinco, al girarse se dieron cuenta de que solo era un niño de unos 4 años de edad de pelo marrón rojizo y unos ojos verdes muy parecidos a los de Harry

" Tom! –chillaron los dos gemelos abrazando al pequeño, en esos momento los dos adultos estaban mas perdidos de lo que estaban antes

" ¿Harry, Ana quien es ese chico? "Pregunto Remus

" venga Tom preséntate a estos señores – le dijo Ana que tenia al niño en brazos

" pero Ana, mama siempre dice que no le diga mi nombre a desconocidos –contesto el niño tímidamente

" es verdad –dijo Harry" haber Tom nosotros te los presentamos –dijo mirando a su hermana con una mirada divertida y esta le miraba igual

" Paddy, Sirius, soy muy guapo, Black –dijeron apuntando a Sirius

" Moony, Remus, lobito, Lupin –ahora apuntando al licántropo

" Y por ultimo, Albus... Dumbeldore" a este ultimo no se arriesgaron a darle un sobrenombre

" Este ultimo tu padre lo menciona de otra manera –dijo Harry –¿no es verdad?

" Si papa le llama, Albus, viejo loco, Dumbeldore –dijo inocentemente Tom

" ¡Tom! Que es un profesor no le puedes insultar – dijo Ana riendo

" Claro ¿y nosotros que somos¿Pinturas? –se quejaron Remus y Sirius sarcásticamente, los cuales ese año eran los profesores de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras en el colegio

" vosotros sois caso aparte –dijo Ana riendo al igual que su hermano

" bueno este pequeño de aquí es Tom James Potter –continuo diciendo Ana

" hijo de Jimmy y Liliane Potter" se apresuro a decir Harry para que los mayores le miran sorprendidos, Lily y James Potter estaban muertos... o eso penaban ellos

" Harry eso es IMPOSIBLE vuestros padres están muertos –dijo Sirius algo triste

" Sirius antes de matar a alguien comprueba que este muerto de verdad –se escucho una voz de mujer por detrás. Al reconocer la voz, los tres adultos se quedan parados y con los ojos mas abiertos imposible

" Que alguien me sostenga o me caigo al suelo –dijo Sirius al identificar la voz

" Paddy, no te preocupes del suelo no pasaras –se escucho otra voz, pero esta era de hombre, todos la identificaron rápido, era la de... James Potter.

Después de escuchar esa Sirius sé cayo al suelo sorprendido y sin dejar de murmurar cosas como "esto es imposible" "todo es un sueño" "si Prongs estuviera vivo no me hubiera dejado tanto tiempo encerrado en Azkaban"...

" ¿Padfoot estas bien? –le pregunto James extendiéndole la mano para que el animago se levantara

" Esto es imposible, esto no es verdad –dijo Sirius levantándose y caminando de espalda negando con la cabeza, para después salir corriendo, seguido de Harry que esta preocupado por la reacción de su padrino.

" ¿Sirius estas bien?" pregunto Harry preocupado cuando Sirius sé paró, bastante lejos de donde se habían aparecido Lily y James Potter.

" ¿Harry como quieres que me sienta? Sabia que tus padres me odiaban, por haberles propuesto a Pettigrew de guardián –dijo Sirius frustrado" si hasta tu y Ana sabíais que estaban vivos, no me extrañaría de que Dumbeldore y Remus también lo supieran.

" Sirius te equivocas Papa y mama no te odian en absoluto, ellos sabían que Peter era un traidor y decidieron hacer un plan y te puedo asegurar de que ni Remus o Dumbeldore sabían que mis padres estaban vivos. Ana y yo lo supimos un día en el cual tía Katy dejo una carta en la mesa de ellos explicándoles que están bien y esas cosos –dijo Harry" si te odiaran ¿cómo es que Prongsy capturo el año pasado a la ratita? Paddy no digas cosas que no tienen sentidos – y se giro para ver un matorral que estaba cerca de ellos" ¿no es así Jimmy?" y del matorral que estaba mirando Harry aparece James

" Padfoot escucha a Harry yo nunca te odiaría, sino te lo conté a ti o a Remus fue solo por que junto con Lily pensemos que seria mas seguro por si acaso Voldemort se enterara" dijo James mirando a Sirius para luego girase para ver a su hijo" ¿y que es eso de ponerle sobrenombres a tu padre y a tu padrino?" dijo James molesto pero con una sonrisa en la cara

" ¿Jimmy que estas pensando hacer? –pregunto Harry un poco temeroso

" Prongs le enseñamos a Harry que hacemos cuando alguien se mete con un merodeador –dijo Sirius con un brillo travieso en los ojos mirando a James, para poco después aparecer donde estaban los dos adultos un perro y un ciervo

Después de aparecer en sus formas de animagos, Sirius y James, salen corriendo detrás de Harry, que poco después de que los mayores se transformaran en animagos había salido corriendo

" ¡MAMA, MOONY, ANA, PROF. DAMBELDORE, TOM, AYUDADME! DOS BESTIAS PEORES QUE VOLDEMORT ME PERSIGEN" chillo Harry seguido de dos animales, las personas que estaban mirando esa escena se estaban riendo

" ¿Harry que le as echo a Jimmy y a Paddy? –pregunto Ana entre risas, pero sé arrepintió ya que el perro había comenzado a perseguirla a ella

" James, Sirius, dejad a los chicos tranquilos" le dijo Anay intentando mantenerse enfadada pero le era imposible de tanta risa

" Lilianne te queremos" chillaron los dos jóvenes después de que los animales se pararan

" James, Sirius no me hagáis caso –dijo Lily al escuchar como le habían llamado sus dos hijos mayores

Venga Padfoot, Prongs dejad a los chicos en paz y comportaos como persona de vuestra edad –dijo Remus después de ver unos 5 minutos a los gemelos corriendo y que ya parecían algo cansados

" Gracias moony" dijeron los jóvenes sin ningún sobrenombre ya que no se querían arriesgar a que les tiraran de nuevo a los "animales"

" A mí lo que me gustaría saber ¿cómo es que James y Lily están aquí? –pregunto Remus después de que todo se calmara

" Todo empieza y acaba con 1 persona, cara de serpiente, en otras palabras: lord voldemort –empezó James" Cuando salimos de Hogwarts nos enteremos de la traición de Wormtail y Lily junto con migo decidimos hacer un plan... en esos tiempos ya sabíamos que Lil esperaba gemelos

"Cuando pusimos a peter de guardián el plan empezó a ponerse en marcha. Sabíamos que el traidor iría directo a su amo y que este nos vendría "hacer una visita". Yo como heredero de Griffindore no me afectaba la maldición asesina, así que al echarme dicha maldición, voldemort perdería parte de sus poderes y me los pasaría a mí. Después tocaba la parte más difícil el intercambio de Lily y Katy. Bueno creo que lo que viene después ya lo sabréis: el intercambio salió bien, voldemort fue derrotado... así que nuestro plan funcionó, Lily y yo nos escondimos todo este tiempo, hacia tiempo que queríamos aparecer de nuevo en el mundo mágico, pero Voldemort hubiera cogido fuerzas mar rápido"

" mientras estábamos escondidos manteníamos contacto con Katy y los niños, cuando estos se enteraron de que estábamos vivos, así que empecemos a visitarlos tres días a la semana, aunque no eran los únicos que íbamos a visitar, una vez por semana íbamos Azkaban a visitar a Sirius, ya que nos sentíamos culpables de que estuviera allí, aunque Sirius siempre que nos veía decía que era un sueño, bueno y en luna llena íbamos a vigilar a Remus que no hiciera algo peligroso y se lastimara mucho –continuo Lily

" ¿Estáis insinuando que nos habéis estado haciendo visitas y nosotros no nos hemos enterado? –dijo Sirius y los Potter's afirman con la cabeza" ¿y este pequeño? –acabo preguntando señalando a Tom

" Bueno algo que nos salió por el camino, el tercer hijo de los Potter's: Tom James Potter" dijo Lliy que tenia al pequeño en brazos que sé había quedado dormido" ahora mismo tiene 4 años y por suerte no se parece a James, Ana o Harry" dijo esto ultimo en un suspiro para ella aunque lo bastante fuerte para que todo lo pudieran escuchar

" oye que nosotros somos unos angelitos –dijeron los tres nombrados ofendidos

" si claro angelitos, solo cuando dormís –dijo Lily riendo al ver la expresión de sus 3 familiares

" ¿Y como es que habéis aparecido ahora? – dijo Dumbeldore riendo por la actuación de los Potter's

" Es hora de destruir a Voldemort ¿cómo se le ocurre tocar a un Potter? –dijo James" y también que estaba aburrido de estar escondido

" papa confiesa también lo haces para poderle gastar bromas a Snape –dijo Harry

" bueno eso también" confeso James" aunque lo malo es que no sé dónde esta –dijo en un suspiro

" no es necesario que lo busques mucho, esta en el castillo como profesor de pociones –le explico Harry un poco fastidiado

" ¿QUE? –chillo James escandalizado" ¿ALBUS QUE TE HAN HECHO LOS POBRES CHICOS PARA QUE LES PONGAS AL PELO GRASIENTO DE PROFESOR DE POCIONES?

" James Severus es un buen profesor –dijo Remus,

" el mejor profesor que e tenido nunca" dijo Harry sarcásticamente

" ¿Moony, té as escuchado? As defendido a Snivellus, nos hico la vida en Hogwarts imposible – dijo Prongs

" Prongs, no te preocupes, moony solo dice eso por que Snivellus le hace cada mes la poción mata lobos" le dijo Sirius

" Moony yo que tú iría con cuidado que no eche algún día veneno en tu poción –dijo James

" James Severus no es tan malo –le contesto Lily

" Mama como se nota que no lo as tenido de profesor, esta siempre favoreciendo a los Slyhterins –dijo Harry

" Ahora que pienso. Jovencitos a dormir que ya es tarde para que estéis despiertos –dijo Lily a los dos gemelos

" Pero mama... " dijeron los dos, pero se callaron al ver la cara que tenia su madre tenia"... vale nos vamos a dormir ya" terminaron, pero de golpe se dan cuenta de una cosa

" Mama no podemos ir a dormir, la peque" señalando a Ana" no tiene donde dormir y yo le tengo que hacer compañía –dijo Harry

" Harry eso ya estaba todo calculado, Ana se quedara a dormir en una habitación cerca de la torre de griffindor asta mañana por la mañana que será seleccionada para estudiar aquí –dijo Dumbeldore

" Aguafiestas –murmuraron los dos hermanos

" ¿Mama, Papa vosotros que haréis?" pregunto Ana

" no sé, supongo que apareceremos de nuevo en el mundo mágico iremos al ministro de magia a decir las razones por las cuales nos hemos hecho los muertos y buscaremos algo para trabajar –dijo Lil

" Por que no hacéis otra cosa, quedaros aquí en el castillo y podéis hacer de profesores... si no me falla la memoria James es bueno en DCLAO y Lily en transformación" empezó a decir el director" James puede ayudar a Remus y a Sirius hacer clases y Lily se puede incorporar como profesora de transformación, Mc Gonagal me a dicho que quiere una temporada de vacaciones

" Estupendo! – exclamaron todos

" La idea es muy buena, pero no creo que el colegio aguante de nuevo a los merodeadores juntos y a la nueva generación de merodeadores, creado por Ana y Harry –dijo Lily" y ¿también que aremos con Tom?

" Lily no té preocupes el castillo aguantara dos generaciones de merodeadores, desde que se fueron el año pasado los gemelos Weasley el castillo esta un poco apagado" dijo Albus" y por Tom no te preocupes se puede quedar en el castillo no creo que a ningún alumno o profesor le preocupe" finalizó diciendo Dambeldore

" Esta bien" dijo en un suspiro la Sra. Potter" después de todo siempre e querido ser profesora de transformación y no creo que pueda volver a separar al ciervo, al perro y al lobo

**XD El otro día borre la historia sin darme cuenta y ahora la voy a publicar de nuevo, (Suspiro) suerte que tenia el primer capitulo publicada en otro sitio XD**

**Una cosa si alguien estaba leiendo el fic de Rescribiendo de la orden del fénix, de momento no are ninguna secuela, a lo mejor mas adelante, pero de momento nada**

**Espero que os guste la historia **

**Atte**

**Herms**** Malfoy**

**MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSIANA**


End file.
